


Grounded

by Travelinpassion



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Anxiety, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Overstimulation, mental/physical triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travelinpassion/pseuds/Travelinpassion
Summary: They work because they [work].





	Grounded

Sometimes, Erin feels like her mind is a carnival ride: its spinning one direction while she’s forced into another and she’s coming undone at the seams. She is unable to help herself; she is in constant motion and needs a second body to change her inertia. Holtzmann watches, waiting to see if Erin can pull herself out of her spiral, or if intervention is necessary. If Holtz needs to step in, she will physically turn Erin so they’re face to face. Holding Erin’s face with her palms along the jawline, fingers curled back under Erin’s ears and down the sides of her neck, Holtz waits until Erin can focus on the face before her. She’ll guide Erin to a chair if she’s not already seated. Holtz will slowly bring her hands down Erin’s shoulders, down her arms, and press Erin’s palms flat to Erin’s thighs; using slight pressure all the way, as if aiding gravity itself before Erin spins away. Hopefully, Holtz has been watching closely enough that after a few minutes, Erin returns to herself and is able to articulate what had started the spiral in the first place. Sometimes, Holtz doesn’t or is unable to get to Erin early enough. Then, she’ll have to straddle Erin’s lap, foreheads pressed together, hands still in motion over Erin’s own, waiting for Erin to calm. Sometimes, things build quietly for Erin over days, leaving Holtz unaware of what’s to come. Sitting on Erin doesn’t completely work in those cases. It works only well enough for Erin to allow Holtz to lead her home, into Erin’s carefully crafted space. Holtz will move Erin to lie flat on her back on the couch, then Holtz will stretch out on top of Erin. They’ll lie there in the quiet. Erin cocooned between the couch and Holtz until Erin’s arms wrap around Holtz’s back. Holtz relishes in Erin trying to pull them closer together, then feels a little ashamed because Erin is hurting. She can’t help it though; Holtz loves being able to take care of Erin.

 

 

Sometimes, Holtz gets too caught up, losing track of her surroundings, until she simply freezes. In Holtz’s world of creative chaos, it’s hard to know what might push her over the edge. Erin tries to pay attention to the order of things; after all, she’s great at keeping things orderly. If Holtz freezes, Erin only has one option: fix it. In this state, Holtz is unable to do anything for herself. Erin knows she can’t touch Holtz first, she’ll know when touch is ok because Holtz will reach for her. Instead, she goes about creating order from Holtz’s chaos; narrating in a low, soothing voice the whole time. Erin’s voice is Holtz’s constant, her anchor, as Erin moves about the space removing anything pungent, noisy, bright, or flashy. When the room returns to baseline normal, Erin will continue to talk, assuring Holtz of her presence. She’ll continue while she waits for Holtz’s shoulders to relax, her face to lift, and her eyes to slowly blink open. If Holtz is still caught after the room is fixed, Erin will speak to her from an arm’s distance. Eventually, Holtz will either open her eyes with a shy smile at Erin, or reach out for Erin’s hand. Erin lets Holtz guide her hand without hesitation, knowing Holtz needs to be in control of a tangible distraction. She’ll let Holtz bend her fingers back and forth at each joint, flick the tips of her nails, spin whatever rings or bracelet she may be wearing; still speaking the whole time, low and even, until Holtz feels safe to return to her. Holtz returning to her is on Erin’s top five list of Best Things, for which Erin feels slightly guilty, given what Holtz has to go through to leave and come back. She can’t help it though; Erin will create order in Holtz’s chaos for as long as she’s allowed.


End file.
